


The Owl House as told in Amity's Diary

by Amity_towards_all



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity_towards_all/pseuds/Amity_towards_all
Summary: The events of The Owl House as Amity might've described them in her diary.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 141
Kudos: 318
Collections: The Owl House





	1. I Was a Teenage Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> I really love The Owl House, especially Amity's character and her relationship with Luz. I realized that since Amity has a diary, she must've written about the events of the show, and I thought it might be fun to imagine what those entries might be like. I won't be making up new stories, and I'll be trying to invent as few events that we don't see as possible, so this will be more like an unconventional character analysis than a proper fan fic, but hopefully it'll still be interesting.
> 
> I might go back and edit some of these entries as the show progresses and we learn more about Amity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I Was a Teenage Abomination" as described in Amity's diary.

I had a horrible day today! Normally I’d say it was “abominable”, but I’m too upset for wordplay! I was in Abomination 101, and the professor was being tough as usual. I’d worked so hard on my abomination for class and was so excited to show it off.

But then Willow presented hers first, and it was incredible! And I mean that literally, as in not credible. I knew something was up from the start. I’d seen Willow before class, and her abomination was terrible! It was just a bunch of goo! And whatever she brought to class was way too pretty to be an abomination. But everyone else just accepted it! Professor even took away my top student badge and gave it to Willow! Can you imagine me losing my badge to Half-a-Witch Willow?! What would Ed and Em say, let alone Mom and Dad? And without the top student badge, who am I?

Then when I saw Willow’s “abomination” eating at lunch, I realized it had to be just a person covered in abomination goo. Can you imagine covering yourself up in that stuff? What self-respecting person would do that? I went over to expose her for the cheater she is, but the professor saw me and sent me to the principal’s office! I’ve never been sent to the principal’s office in my life! Except to be congratulated, that is. I was furious!

Luckily, Principal Bump was a lot smarter than the professor. Once I told him what happened, he knew something was up and brought Willow and her “abomination” to dissect it. Or vivisect it, I should say, because it’s alive. Principal Bump told Willow to make the first incision, but before she was forced to admit what she’d done, her little friend Augustus knocked over some abomination jars, and Willow and her “abomination” ran away. Principal Bump sealed off all the exits and sent a bunch of abominations to stop them, but somehow Willow made a bunch of branches appear and tear them all apart, and even knocked down Principal Bump! I tried to stop them, but Willow’s “abomination” got away.

Even though I was angry at Willow for cheating me out of my badge, I didn’t want her to get expelled or anything too drastic. But Principal Bump was so impressed with Willow’s plant magic that he didn’t punish her at all! Can you believe that? It’s just like Ed and Em. Everyone else can do whatever they want, and I get in trouble when I haven’t even done anything wrong! And then he switched Willow to the plant magic track. Which means I guess I won’t be seeing as much of her. Which is probably for the best.

I have to admit, I was impressed with Willow’s plant magic. She’s not as powerful as I am, of course. After all, plant magic is way less prestigious than abomination magic, and what’s so impressive about making something grow that already grows on its own anyway? But all this time I thought Willow could barely do any magic, and it turns out she can do a lot. That plant magic was way more impressive than anything I’ve ever seen Boscha or Skara do.

It made me think, if Mom and Dad knew how powerful she would become, would they have let me keep being friends with her? I guess it’s a moot point now. But who cares? I don’t need her, especially after she revealed herself to be a cheater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In terms of Amity's voice, I figured she's a good student and likes to read, so she probably has a good vocabulary and grammar, but since she's still young and writing informally for her own use, she might do things that are considered immature or unprofessional, like using a lot of exclamation points.
> 
> In terms of narrator reliability, I'm assuming Amity will relay the events as we see them, just from her perspective. But she might not describe everything. For example, she doesn't talk about teasing Willow before class. However, she might think back on events from previous episodes in future entries as her perspective changes.
> 
> I didn't want to make up a name for the abomination professor, so I just call him "the professor". It's a little unnatural, but hopefully not egregious.


	2. Covention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Covention" as described in Amity's diary

I had another horrible day today! And once again it was because of Willow’s fake abomination, which I found out was actually a human girl named Luz. I was so looking forward to the covention and seeing the Emperor’s Coven in action, and they were great!

But then that human bumped into me. What’s a human girl doing at a covention anyway? And then she said she was learning magic from a witch and a ferocious demon. Ridiculous! Humans can’t be witches! And the demon turned out to be some silly little thing prancing around all excited about getting a cupcake. What an embarrassment! Then the human got all upset just because I stepped on that demon’s cupcake when he’d already dropped it on the floor anyway.

She asked why I was being so mean, so I told her it was because she was making witches in training like me look bad. Then, she actually challenged me to a witch’s duel! Imagine, a human trying to beat me in a duel!

She said that if I lost, I’d have to apologize to her little demon and say that humans can become witches. But I knew there was no chance of that. So I said if she lost, she’d have to admit she’s not a witch and stop training to be one forever, and then I bound her with an everlasting oath. Really, I was doing her a favor. Humans can’t learn magic, and the sooner she learned that, the sooner she’d stop wasting her time and embarrassing herself and the rest of us. Or at least I thought they couldn’t.

The duel was a disaster even though I did everything right! I started out really confident because when Miss Lilith introduced me, she said that I was the type of witch the Emperor’s Coven is looking for! And when I summoned my abomination, it was way stronger than I’d expected. But I later found out it was only because Miss Lilith had put a power glyph on me from the Construction Coven without me even knowing it!

But I’m getting ahead of myself. Somehow the human and her mentor, who’s some kind of criminal, rigged the field with booby traps! I even almost stepped on one and got impaled by spikes! I was the only one who could tell that the human wasn’t using magic, just like how I was the only one who could tell that the human wasn’t an abomination when Willow tried to pass her off as one.

But then when Miss Lilith and I exposed them for the cheaters they are, that criminal, the Owl Lady, showed the whole audience that power glyph I mentioned earlier. She made me look like I was the one who’d cheated, and in front of everyone! I’ve never cheated on anything in my life!

But what’s worse is Miss Lilith put that glyph on me, which means she didn’t trust me to win on my own. She said she only did it because she knew that the human’s criminal mentor was going to cheat. Apparently, they’re sisters, which is a weird coincidence. But it still shows that Miss Lilith didn’t trust me. Even if she hadn’t given me that power glyph, I would’ve figured out that they were cheating and won on my own!

I used to look up to Miss Lilith! She’s the head of the Emperor’s Coven! She was everything I ever wanted to be when I grow up! But how can I look at her the same way knowing she’s willing to cheat and lie to me? I guess you can never trust anyone. They’ll just end up disappointing you.

I ran out of there to be alone, but the human followed me. I lost my cool and demanded that she admit that she lost and cheated and that she’s not a witch.

And then she did. That surprised me. But after that, she casted a light spell by drawing some kind of symbol inside a circle. I’ve never heard of anyone casting a spell like that. So I guess humans can do a little magic after all? And she started talking about how hard she was working and how difficult magic was for her. It made me feel kind of sorry for her, even though it’s her own fault for pursuing something so impossible. She wants to be a witch so desperately, and she won’t listen to reason.

So I undid the everlasting oath. If she wants to waste her time on some impossible dream, that’s her business. And I can’t worry about her and her weird little demon and criminal mentor making witches look bad. All I can do is do my best to make witches look good. I just hope I never see her or have to think about her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't gone out of my way to make Amity more sympathetic, but once I finished describing things from Amity's perspective, I actually surprised myself by how sympathetic she came across.
> 
> One thing I should note is that I'm only describing the events of the show, and since the show is mostly from Luz's perspective, this might make it seem like Amity's life revolves around her, but we can assume that she'd have a lot of other entries that don't involve Luz at all. That's also why I don't incorporate too many of the lines from her diary that we see in "Lost in Language" into these entries.


	3. Hooty's Moving Hassle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hooty's Moving Hassle" as described in Amity's diary.

I saw the most incredible thing on Penstagram tonight! Willow, her little friend Augustus, and that human girl somehow moved an entire house during the moonlight conjuring! Everyone on Penstagram was talking about it.

I don’t understand it. I was really excited for the moonlight conjuring, but it didn’t go the way I’d hoped. We weren’t even able to animate a little doll.

I can’t think of why, except I saw the human girl earlier that day at the market hanging around with Willow. Why won’t the human leave me alone?! Every time I see her, something bad happens. This time I kept my distance from her though.

The problem must have been with Boscha and Skara and the other witches. After all, I’m the top student, so I couldn't have been the problem. They were weighing me down.

After seeing what Willow had done, I kind of wish I could’ve invited Willow to my moonlight conjuring. If she and Augustus were able to move that whole house with that human, imagine what they could’ve accomplished with a real witch like me.

But it probably would’ve been a bad idea. Boscha had already started making fun of Willow earlier that day at the market. Even though I’m still mad at Willow for trying to cheat me out of my top student badge, I told Boscha to leave her alone, though I had to couch it in a little insult about how Willow had no talent. Imagine how merciless Boscha would’ve been if I’d invited Willow to the moonlight conjuring. Willow would’ve just fallen apart and not have been able to move anything.

Even though she’s shown herself to be powerful with plant magic, everyone still makes fun of her and calls her Half-a-Witch Willow. I guess once a reputation is established, it’s hard to get rid of it no matter how much you show that it’s not true. That’s why I’m always careful to control how people see me and never show any weakness. And it’s why I got so mad when that human girl made me look bad in abomination class and at the covention.

Willow looked so happy and relaxed in that picture. I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen her like that. I like hanging out with Boscha and Skara and the others, I guess, but I can never quite relax around them. If I show any weakness or do anything wrong, they’ll start picking on me the way they do to Willow. I even avoid letting them visit my house because I know that if Ed and Em saw me with them, they’d try to embarrass me in front of them. I only had the moonlight conjuring at my house this time because I knew Ed and Em would be away at another one.

Maybe that’s why my moonlight conjuring didn’t work. What if the magic depends on the connection between the witches? In that case, maybe I was the weak link tonight that messed it up for everyone else, and not the other way around. And that would mean that even if I’d been with Willow and Augustus tonight instead of Boscha and the others, all that would've done is mess it up for them too.

I guess that would mean that there’s no one I can do a moonlight conjuring with. There’s no one I can relax and be myself around. Except you, I guess. But you’re a book.

But who cares? I’m the top student at Hexside. What does doing a silly thing like moving a doll matter? It’s just an excuse to have a party anyway, and I have better things to do than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the "Why won’t the human leave me alone?!" line from "Lost in Language" in this entry. This seemed like the best place to put it without inventing another encounter between them.


	4. Lost in Language (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lost in Language" as described in Amity's diary, part 1.
> 
> This assumes Amity made an entry after seeing Luz in the library but before that night.

I saw that human girl again. I may have overreacted. I don’t want to come across as cruel; I just can’t show weakness.

It was at the library, the one place I feel at home. I’d just finished reading Otabin the Bookmaker to the little kids. I love that book. Reading to the kids is always my favorite part of the week. Braxis even hugged me and said, “Thank you.” He’s such a sweet little boy!

But then the human girl, Luz, popped up. It turns out she’d heard me reading. She said some weird thing about how it showed my sweet side, so I told her I just do it for extra credit, like I tell Boscha and Skara so they don’t think I’m soft. She acted like she wanted to be friends, and she seemed to really be sincere about it and talked about reading to the kids together. When she talked about reading, I remembered that at the covention, when she challenged me to a duel, she mentioned the duel between Azura and Hecate at the Bog of Immediate Regret. It’s one of my favorite moments in the Azura series. So I guess we do have something in common.

But I told her to leave me alone. Maybe that was harsh, and she had this sad look on her face when she walked away that made me feel kind of bad. And I was thinking... it's no secret why I love Otabin so much. I mean, I keep you in a little room you can only get into by pulling out a book called "The Lone Witch and the Secret Room". Like Otabin, sometimes I just want a friend. A real friend I can be myself around. I haven't had that since I guess Willow. And here was someone offering me that.

But every time I see her, I get in trouble, and I used to never get in trouble! And yeah, sometimes I feel lonely, but that's just a silly feeling, not something important.

To make matters worse, Ed and Em showed up to give me my lunch and started hanging out with the human. Perfect, my three biggest tormentors all working together, ruining the one place I like with their tricks. And they always act like I’m the bad guy for tattling on them. But they’re the ones who cause everyone else trouble! They got one of the librarians so upset that I had to give him a cup of cocoa and read to him from the Encyclopspedia for an hour before he’d stop crying and asking me whether the world was real. Why should they be allowed to get away with that kind of thing when I can’t get away with anything?

Anyway, after the three of them got kicked out, I overheard them saying they were going to come back to the library at night because the Wailing Star was going to unlock some magical event. I’d heard about that too, and I was planning on coming to the library to see what it was, but I didn’t know Ed and Em would be going too. The difference between me and them is that even when I break the rules, I never cause trouble for other people. I just hope I can see whatever magic the Wailing Star brings out and still avoid them. The Wailing Star comes in a few hours, so I’ll probably be writing in you again later tonight after I see what it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "I saw that human girl again. I may have overreacted. I don’t want to come across as cruel; I just can’t show weakness." line from the beginning of this entry comes from later when Luz opens Amity's diary. I thought things worked better if I had Amity make a diary entry before the night.
> 
> I invented the bit about Amity comforting Gary the librarian because I thought it was funny, but you can ignore that if you prefer without it changing anything.
> 
> In this entry Luz goes from "the human" or "the human girl" to "the human girl, Luz", and soon that'll turn into "Luz, the human girl" and finally just "Luz".


	5. Lost in Language (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lost in Language" as described in Amity's diary, part 2.
> 
> This entry happens after the events of the episode, but there will be a third entry.

The craziest thing happened to me tonight! You’re probably wondering why I moved you (here I am writing like you’re a real person again), but that’ll become clear by the end of the story, and I’d better go in order or things will just get confusing.

I went to the library after dark like I’d been planning, and I found the most incredible thing! The books were glowing, and when I opened them up, whatever was in the books would come to life! It was like my dream come true! But then it turned into a nightmare!

The first thing I wanted to do was go to my little secret room in the library to open up the Good Witch Azura books and see her come to life. But when I got there, I saw Ed, Em, and Luz, the human girl, there!

They knew about my secret room! Which means they also knew that to get it, you had to pull out "The Lone Witch and the Secret Room"! Why did I have to choose that? I'll never hear the end of it.

And what's worse, they had my diary– I mean, you. They’d been reading you! And whenever they did, an image of me popped out and started reciting my entries.

I’ve never felt so angry and mortified in my life! All this time, I’ve been so afraid to show any weakness or insecurity to anyone. You were the one place where I could be honest about my feelings, and I thought you were completely safe or I'd never have written some of the stuff I've written in you. But Ed and Em found you and were probably going to spread everything I put in you to everyone I know!

But I’d expect that kind of thing from them. What surprised me was that Luz would do something like that. I thought she really wanted to be my friend when I saw her earlier today. And I know I told her to leave me alone and then tattled on her when she was making trouble, but I didn’t think she’d react by doing something like that! I called her a bully and left.

But then she ran after me like she wanted to apologize. What is with her? I told her to go away again, but then Otabin came and grabbed me! He wasn’t himself! He’d turned into some kind of angry monster, and he was going to sew me into a book, probably forever! I called out to Luz to help me out of desperation, since I'd heard Ed and Em leave already, but Otabin took me away. I thought she’d left me and that I was on my own.

But then Luz showed up, except she'd drawn a picture of herself as Azura, or Luzura as she called herself, in you. I never did get to see the real Azura come to life, but I have to admit, Luz looked pretty cool in that getup. For a moment, I even held out hope that she was going to rescue me, but Otabin just grabbed her too and started sewing her into the book right next to me. Out of all the people to get stuck in a book with!

I didn't know what to do, but Luz got the idea to knock the book over so we could run away on our legs, which hadn’t been sewn into the book yet. Otabin grabbed us, but I was able to rip myself free from the thread he’d used on me. I was scared, but I couldn’t leave Luz, especially after she’d tried to rescue me.

I rammed into Otabin with a book cart and freed Luz, but he grabbed her again. But earlier I’d realized that Otabin wasn’t acting like himself. I’ve read that book so many times that I feel like I know him. I figured someone had changed him, probably Ed or Em or Luz. Can you believe that? Defacing a book, and one meant for kids too, and especially one as sweet and nice as Otabin!

So I wrote something in a book (yeah, I know I just said you should never write in a book, but this was an emergency!) about how Luz needed to right a wrong, and a giant eraser appeared. I threw it to Luz, and she used it to erase these claws and mean-looking eyebrows one of them had drawn on Otabin. He immediately transformed into the cutest thing you’ve ever seen, just like I always imagined him! I was so happy to see him like that and not as that horrible monster!

After that, Luz and I cleaned up the library. By the time we’d finished getting everything back the way it was, the sun had already risen, and we had to get out of there before anyone else arrived to see that we’d broken in during the night.

I didn’t really know how to feel about Luz after that. She had rescued me, and we'd kind of been through a lot together. But she probably drew those claws and eyebrows on Otabin in the first place. And I was still angry at her for reading you. I figured I’d just not think about it and act like the whole thing had never happened.

But then Luz lent me Azura book 5. I’d been looking everywhere for it but never been able to find it! I have to admit, I really wanted to read it, even if it meant I’d have to see her again to return it. And it was a nice gesture of her.

So I told her that maybe she wasn’t a bully after all and admitted that I hadn’t been the friendliest witch to her either. Which is true. I was pretty mean to her when she bumped into me at the covention because I was still angry about getting in trouble the first time we met. And when she challenged me to that witch’s duel, I knew she was no match for me. I could’ve just said no. And even if I did duel her, I didn’t have to bind an everlasting oath to make her never learn magic again if she lost. And I said a couple of mean things about humans on Penstagram since then.

But I unbound the oath anyway, and nothing I’ve done to her compares to her reading you. So I think I was being pretty magnanimous. Anyway, once I finish reading the fifth Azura book and return it to her, that’ll be the end of it.

Even though I’ve been out all night, Ed and Em aren’t home yet. They’re probably out causing trouble still. That gives me enough time to hide you someplace they’ll never, ever find you before they get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry mostly describes what happened in the episode, but there will be one more entry where Amity is more introspective about the events of the episode. In this entry, she's still pretty tough on Luz, but in the next entry, she'll start to soften.


	6. Lost in Language (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lost in Language" as described in Amity's diary, part 3.

Things have gone in a weird direction since I last wrote in you.

After being up all night, I was really tired and went right to sleep, but after a couple of hours, I got woken up by Ed and Em coming home. I told them what happened at the library after they left, and they were super worried about me and apologetic and kept saying how they should’ve been there to help me. I was just expecting them to make jokes about it, like how since my nose is always stuck in a book it’s about time the rest of me got stuck in one too. I guess they really do care about me, in their own way.

Ed felt especially guilty because he was the one who’d drawn those claws and mean eyebrows on Otabin in the first place, not Luz, like I’d thought it might’ve been, although Em told me not to just blame him because it could've just as easily been her. And what's more, they told me it was their idea to take my diary. And not only that, Luz actually tried to stop them!

That made me feel pretty bad about calling her a bully. But it really looked like she’d been reading it! Anyone would’ve made the same assumption I did.

But once I found that out, I started thinking about it, and even though bad things happened to me when I was around Luz, I realize she’s never really done anything all that mean to me. At the covention, she’d been the one to stop me from stepping on the booby trap with the spikes. And she claimed that she hadn’t wanted to cheat and tried to stop it when she found out about it. At the time, I didn’t believe her. I mean, why would I? But now I wonder whether she might’ve been telling the truth.

And I went back and read the entry from the first day we met, when she was pretending to be Willow’s abomination. I was so angry then, but it’s not like she was trying to make me look bad. She didn’t even know me back then.

And I was kind of unfair to Willow in that entry too. I didn’t write about it, but before class that day, I’d run into Willow and kind of passive-aggressively insulted her abomination homework. She probably wouldn’t have agreed to let Luz be her fake abomination if I hadn’t made her feel so bad.

I don’t know why I did that. It’s not like Boscha and the others were around then. I thought I was toughening Willow up. If someone said that kind of stuff to me, it would just fire me up and make me work harder. But maybe Willow’s not like that.

And maybe that’s just an excuse, and I really did it to make me feel better about myself. Being the top student is really important to me, which is why I freaked out so much when I lost that badge. And I guess I also lord it over all the other students. Ed and Em told me that the reason they'd wanted to spread around my diary was because they thought I needed to be taken down a peg and learn to treat people better. And as horrible as their method was, maybe they did have a point about that.

Once I realized that Luz hasn't been as bad to me as I thought she'd been, I started wondering what it would be like to be friends with her. It would be nice to be able to talk about Azura with someone. But she’s already friends with Willow, and I doubt we could have a friend in common. And she’s banned from Hexside anyway. I see the signs every day at school. So I wouldn’t be able to see her that often anyway. I don't think it would be possible. Still, I can't help but think it might be nice.

Luz drew that picture of herself as Luzura in you. I was thinking of ripping it out, but maybe I'll keep it in for now, just to help document the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry invents events that we don't see in the show from after the episode, namely a conversation between Amity and Ed and Em, but I think something along these lines must have happened based on what we see in "Adventures in the Elements" and how differently Ed and Em act towards Amity.
> 
> The next entry will be "Adventures in the Elements". I considered making an entry about Amity hearing about Boscha's encounter with King in Luz's body from "Once Upon a Swap", but it wasn't very interesting and I couldn't think of a good place to have Amity learn that it wasn't actually Luz. The Treasure Shack doesn't seem like a place where Amity would hang out, so I get the sense that that's an aspect of Boscha's social life that mostly doesn't include Amity and that they might not even talk about what goes on there.


	7. Adventures in the Elements (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Adventures in the Elements" as described in Amity's diary, part 1.
> 
> This assumes that Amity made an entry after returning Luz's book but before going to the Knee.

Today was the day I’d agreed to meet Luz at the market to return the Azura book. I wish I had copy of my own! It was so good that I stayed up all night rereading it! But you already know how much I loved it from my other entries. I can’t believe I filled up so many pages about one book!

I can never let people see me so excited about a book like Azura though. They’d see me as frivolous. Imagine what Miss Lilith would say if she knew how much time I’d spent writing about that book in you instead of studying and practicing magic. So when I returned the book to Luz, I tried to act nonchalant.

But then she pulled out a drawing I’d left in it that I’d made of myself in a romantic embrace with Malingale the mysterious soothsayer. I was mortified! How could I be so careless! The only thing that could’ve made it worse would’ve been if Ed and Em had seen it. They’d insisted on coming with me too, but luckily they weren’t looking at that moment, and I destroyed it before they had a chance to look, which is too bad because it was a pretty good drawing.

Ed and Em are still acting really cloying and overprotective because of the library incident, but even though they’re exaggerating it as a kind of joke, it’s sort of halfway sincere too. They’re even helping me train for my entrance exam by taking me to the Knee. I guess I’ve been acting nicer to them too. I used to resent that they could get away with so much when I can never get away with anything, so I’d point out all the things they did wrong, like cutting class. But now it doesn’t bother me so much.

Still, it annoys me that they can cut class and goof around so much and still do so well in school and be so well-liked by Mom and Dad and all the Hexside teachers. I don’t need to get them in trouble, but I still really want to show them up by beating their highest score on the entrance exam.

It’s going to be tough though. They keep telling me I’ll never be able to do it. And maybe they’re right. I still need a training wand to do new spells. Maybe if I hadn’t spent so much time reading that Azura book I’d be done with the training wand by now.

Luz surprised me by saying that we’d be classmates. I guess her ban from Hexside has been lifted. I did notice that her posters had been taken down. I had to tell her though that to be in my class she needed to know at least two spells. I’m pretty sure she only knows her light spell but was just too embarrassed to admit that in front of Ed and Em. I hope she’s able to learn another spell and won’t have to go to the baby class, but I still don’t think a human can succeed as a witch. But maybe she’ll prove me wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was expecting to get a chance to write Amity being friendlier to Luz, but rewatching the beginning of "Adventures in the Elements", it seems to me that Amity is cordial to Luz but still not all that friendly, and Luz is definitely more eager to be Amity's friend than the reverse, although Amity might be playing it cool in front of Ed and Em.


	8. Adventures in the Elements (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Adventures in the Elements" as described in Amity's diary, part 2.

I had another crazy adventure! And, of course, Luz was there. Things are always more exciting with her around, for better or worse! I guess today had a little of both. On one hand, Ed and Em were almost eaten by the Slitherbeast! On the other hand, we all got out of it safely, and I casted a new spell without my training wand for the first time! But I’m getting ahead of myself.

It all started when we ran into Luz and the Owl Lady at the Knee. I noticed that Luz looked really cute in her snow outfit. I mean, the outfit looked cute. Like something I should try. Well, maybe not something I should try; it’s not really my style.

Anyway, Ed and Em believed all her nonsense about the powerful spells she’d learned. It seems like I’m the only one with any kind of sense sometimes, like when everyone believed Luz was really an abomination, or when I was the only one who realized she wasn’t casting magic in our duel. I didn’t call her out on it though, because she seems to really care what Ed and Em think, and I didn’t want to embarrass her.

After training for a while, we left our camp for a minute because of some nonsense Ed was up to, and when we got back, I found Luz with my book and training wand and the Slitherbeast attacking our camp! It grabbed the Owl Lady, but Ed and Em were able to subdue it for a second. I got ready to cast a spell, but Luz had used up all the battery on my training wand! I was so angry! The beast grabbed Ed and Em, and I couldn’t do anything to stop it! I was so scared that I’d never see them again! I guess that’s how they felt about me when I told them about almost being sealed away in a book.

I was furious at Luz for using my training wand without asking and getting us into this mess! I thought I was right about her all along. She could never be a real witch, and she’d never learn any other spells (at least, that’s what I thought at the time), and all I'd get by hanging around her is trouble. And I was thinking that she's completely irresponsible and rushes into things without thinking even though she has no power, just like when she challenged me to our witch’s duel. And I was thinking about how I should’ve never given her a second chance. Give a second chance to someone, and they’ll just disappoint you and hurt you again.

I was angry, but I also still didn’t want Luz to get hurt, and I knew that if I didn’t stop her somehow, she’d just rush into things like she always does and get herself eaten. So I made a barrier to keep her out of trouble.

Running to rescue Ed and Em, I was terrified! I had no idea what I was going to do, especially without my training wand. But if I waited to charge it up, it might be too late!

I got to the Slitherbeast’s lair, and I was determined to save Ed and Em, even if I had no idea how I was going to do this alone. But I wasn’t alone! Luz popped up out of nowhere!

I couldn’t believe it! How did she do it? I was really annoyed. Is there no stopping her? And I was scared for her. But I was also kind of reassured. It felt good to have someone with me, even someone without any power. And I was impressed that she’d gotten past the barrier, however she’d done it.

Anyway, I guess it’s a good thing that Luz didn’t listen to me, because in the end, she was the one who came up with a plan to rescue everyone. She’d learned some kind of ice tower spell, and that’s how she’d gotten past the barrier I’d made. I guess I underestimated her. She not only learned a new spell without a book or training wand or anything, but she’d done it in an intense situation right when she needed to. And she put herself in the most danger by luring the beast out of the cave.

While she was distracting the beast with her ice spell, I had to get Ed and Em and the Owl Lady out of the glue the Slitherbeast had used to stick them to the wall. Em told me to try the fire spell to melt it, but I’d never done it without my training wand! But Em encouraged me, even if it was just to save herself. And I figured that if Luz could learn a new spell right when she needed to, then so could I. And it worked!

I was worried that the next thing I’d see would be Luz in the beast’s grip, but when the rest of us ran out of the cave, we saw that she was OK. Then the Owl Lady put the beast to sleep. I know she's a criminal, but she didn’t seem so bad.

I guess that means Luz and I will be in the same class. Really, I should still be angry with her. She did steal and use up my wand and got us into that mess in the first place. But it was hard to stay mad at her after everything that happened after that.

I don’t know what it’ll be like being in the same class with Luz, but she seems really eager to be my friend. She even said we should start an Azura book club. That does sound like fun. I just hope no one finds out about it. Ed and Em heard us and said they were going to tell everyone, but they were just joking. I think. Still, I guess it wouldn’t be so bad if people found out.

Oh, I almost forgot, before we got attacked by the Slitherbeast, Ed found some bat, and we had to first stop him from eating it, and then stop him from trying to keep it as a pet! Can you believe he’s tied with Em for the highest score on an entrance exam? Now I know I can beat that score!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fans think Amity has started to fall for Luz by this episode, but I thought it made more sense to push that back a little.


	9. The First Day (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The First Day" as described in Amity's diary, part 1.
> 
> This assumes Amity writes a diary entry after hearing that Luz passed the entrance exam. The rest of the episode will be in part 2.

The big day finally came. The entrance exam. I’d been preparing for it so much, and it all paid off! I got the highest score in history, beating Ed's and Em’s!

I gloated about it to them, but then they said it didn’t count because they’d studied for it on their own while I had their help! Can you believe that? I should’ve known they were only helping me study so that they’d have an excuse if I beat their score. I could’ve beaten it on my own!

Still, they did congratulate me. And they worked really hard to help me train. And really, who cares whether they acknowledge that I beat their score? I know I did. And maybe beating them wasn’t the most important thing in the first place.

I heard that Luz passed too. I'm happy for her, way more happy than I'd expected to be honest. Knowing for sure that she's going to be in the same class as ~~me~~ I will makes me wonder whether we could be friends. I keep thinking about the times we've met, and even though they've been harrowing, things are just more exciting with her around. And she's really nice and friendly.

But other than a few secret Azura book club meetings, I don’t know how it'll work out. It would be hard to explain things to Boscha. And Luz is still best friends with Willow, who wants nothing to do with me. Not that I can really blame her. And who knows whether Luz would still want to be friends with me after she hears some things about me from Willow. Going to the same class as her doesn't change anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this entry invents an event we don't see in the show: Amity's entrance exam score. But it seems like something she'd mention. You can ignore that part if you prefer.
> 
> This entry also alludes to Amity pacing the halls and wondering whether going to the same school as Luz will change anything, but I chose to interpret that as Amity just wondering whether they could be friends, at least consciously, because I still didn't get the sense that Amity was developing romantic feelings for Luz by the end of "Adventures in the Elements". But it won't be long before she does.
> 
> I noticed I mistakenly used "me" instead of "I" when I was proofreading, and I got the idea that Amity might make a mistake like that and correct herself, although she would probably black it out completely.


	10. The First Day (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Day as described in Amity's diary, part 2.

You’re not going to believe what a frightening day I had! It was the first day of new classes, and I was so excited to give the presentation I’d been preparing for the school inspector from the Emperor’s Coven. I was representing the entire Hexside abomination track! I’ve already written about how hard I’ve been working on it, and I thought I’d done a great job.

But then the inspector turned out to be an impostor, and not only that but a Greater Basilisk! It swallowed up my abomination like it was nothing and then sucked out all my magic and left me unconscious!

But the next thing I knew, I was back to normal! It was Luz! She’d defeated the Greater Basilisk with the help of a bunch of kids from the detention track! I’d always assumed those kids were no good, but maybe I shouldn’t have judged them so rashly. After all, I hated Luz at first, and now I kind of admire her. No, no "kind of". I do admire her. I used to think she’d never be a real witch, but she’s the one who defeated the Greater Basilisk when I was helpless.

I was looking at that picture of Luz as Luzura that she'd drawn when she'd tried to save me from Otabin at the library. I'd almost ripped it out, but I'm so glad I kept it. She even had a little picture of me saying "Wow" that I'd really been tempted to cross out. I didn't quite react that way then, but that's how I reacted to Luz today.

When I realized Luz had saved me, I had a kind of a funny feeling, sort of like how I feel when I think of what it would be like if I were with someone like Malingale the mysterious soothsayer. I’ve never felt that way about a real person before. But it was a crazy, dangerous situation, so emotions get heightened and mixed up. And Luz had just rescued me, so of course I was having strong feelings about her.

OK, I guess I’d also been thinking about her earlier that day, before she’d rescued me. I ran into her that morning and congratulated her for getting into my class. And later, walking around the halls, I was wondering what it would be like now that she’s in the same school as me. But I was only thinking about whether we could be friends.

It turns out that earlier Luz had been sent to the detention track because she couldn’t decide what track she wanted to study. After defeating the Greater Basilisk, she actually got Principal Bump to change his mind and let her try every track!

But that’s no way to get ahead! Only the very best are able to do magic in every track, which is why, for their own good, witches are made to focus on one track because otherwise they’ll never get anywhere. And it’s only once you prove yourself to be the best of the best that you can think about broadening out. There have been plenty of times I’ve wanted to forget about abominations and do other things, but I know that’s not the way to get ahead.

But Luz has already done so much more than I ever thought she was capable of. Maybe she really could do it.


	11. Understanding Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Understanding Willow" as described in Amity's diary.

I really messed things up today! And I don’t think I would’ve been able to fix it without Luz.

It started when I walked by the photo classroom. Well, I guess it really started a little earlier. I was hanging around with Boscha when Skara came to give us her birthday invitations. I saw Luz and and Willow playing some weird game where they try to fight using only their thumbs, and Boscha said something about how weird it was that a human was at Hexside now. It made me wonder what she’d think if she knew that I'm kind of friends with that human. Although now I don’t care what Boscha thinks of me. But I’ll explain that later.

Anyway, Boscha was making fun of Willow and saying how Luz’s social life was doomed from the start for hanging out with her, and then Skara asked about how I used to be friends with Willow. I denied it, of course, for obvious reasons, and I had this really good line, something like “Blight’s only associate with a select few, but keep annoying me and I’ll happily select fewer.”

When my parents made me start playing with Boscha and Skara, I learned early on that they won’t respect you unless you’re a little mean to them, just as long as you don’t go too far. And they’re a little mean to each other, and to me if I ever give them an opening. Although it’s been a while since I’ve done that. That makes me wonder, I always thought of Boscha and Skara as the mean ones, and I only acted mean to them to put them on the defensive and protect myself. But when I’ve been the one making the cutting remarks to them and never the reverse for a while now, is that really true anymore?

But that’s not important. Even if they never pick on me anymore, they certainly pick on everyone else, especially Willow.

Willow had been in photo class taking photos of her memories. I walked by and saw one of me hugging Willow from my party, back when we were best friends. That was the party when my parents forced me to send her away and stop being friends with her. When I spotted it, I panicked and tried to destroy it before anyone else could see it, but somehow all the pictures caught on fire, and that erased all the memories from Willow’s mind!

I felt terrible! I never meant to hurt Willow! I thought it was for the best.

It also made me realize how easy it is to mess things up. I was so angry at Luz when Ed and Em got captured by the Slitherbeast, but what I’d done was just as dangerous and irresponsible.

Luz took us to the Owl House for the Owl Lady, Eda, to fix things. I’m sure Miss Lilith wouldn’t have approved, but helping Willow was more important. What a weird place. Eda made a spell that would send us into Willow’s mind to repair the memories. I was hesitant at first. I didn’t think Willow would want me in there, and I had no idea how right I was about that. I guess I also didn’t want to relive all those memories. But Luz convinced me that I had to go in there with her.

Being in there reminded me of all the good times Willow and I had together before that party. I’d almost forgotten how close we used to be. There were so many memories of us having fun and happy together. I miss those days. It also made me feel even worse about what I’d done. Imagine all those memories being lost forever. Imagine Willow being lost forever!

But as long as Luz was with me, I felt like we really could fix things, and that everything would turn out OK. There’s no one else that can reassure me and encourage me like she can. And she’s always so kind to me, even when I don’t make things easy for her. And even though we were in a bad situation, and my focus should've been on Willow, I started having the same kind of funny feeling about Luz that I had when she rescued me from the Greater Basilisk. And I might as well stop calling it a “funny feeling” and admit that what I’m talking about is a romantic feeling, if that wasn’t obvious enough already. But that's not important. What's important is Willow.

Together, Luz and I fixed all the memories except for the one from that party. But I was so ashamed of what had happened that day that I didn’t want Luz to see it, especially now that I was feeling the way I was feeling about her. I was so afraid of what she’d think of me. And I probably didn’t want to relive that memory either.

And then, when Luz insisted that we had to fix that memory, I lashed out at her and said that all she cared about was peering into her friend’s mind. Why did I have to say that?! I mean, OK, maybe there was some truth to it. Luz did seem to be enjoying herself as she was looking through all of Willow’s memories. But I’m the one who messed up and she was the one helping me. And she was right! Why did I have to treat her that way?

Before she could respond, this fiery monster came that had been burning every memory with me in it! It was after me! We tried ringing the bell Eda had given us to signal her to get us out of Willow's mind, but she must've been busy with something really important, because she left us there.

Luz came up with the idea to go into a photo of Lake Lacuna and toss the monster into the water, just like she did with the Slitherbeast. And when it worked, Luz hugged me after that, which made me feel- never mind, that part’s not important.

That fire monster came out of the lake, and it turned out it was the inner Willow, which Eda had told us was the gatekeeper of memories and emotions. She was like a horrible, furious monster! I’d never seen Willow like that! And I was the one who’d done it to her, not just by burning her memories today, but by letting Boscha and her gang pick on her all this time. And, yeah, picking on her myself. How could I have done that all these years?

The inner Willow brought us into the memory that I’d been trying to avoid the whole time, and forced us to see when I'd thrown Willow out of the house and told her we couldn't be friends anymore because she was a weak witch. I've tried not to think about that day for so long. I wonder what Luz thought of me at that moment.

The inner Willow was ready to burn me up, to erase all the pain I'd caused Willow over the years. I was terrified! But what's more, it made me feel really sad. I know how ridiculous it is that I would think Willow wouldn't feel like she'd be better off erasing me from her mind after what's happened the past few years, but I'd just revisited all those happy memories we had together and remembered how close we used to be. And the idea that Willow would be willing to erase all that if it meant erasing everything I'd done to her after that, the idea that those happy memories had been turned into painful memories for her, it was heartbreaking.

So I finally showed her my memory of that day, when my parents had forced me to stop being friends with Willow or they’d keep her out of Hexside and ruin her future.

I used to think of myself as a victim in all of this, and what’s more, a martyr. I’d not only cut ties with my best friend for her own good, but I’d made myself the bad guy too. And maybe that is how you could look at it that one day. I'd protected Willow's future. What else could I have done?

I don't know. Maybe I should've stood up to Mom and Dad then. I bet that's what Ed and Em would've done. I always thought of them as troublemakers, but that means they're also willing to stand up to Mom and Dad and the teachers and anyone else when they're wrong. I've never been able to do that. Except I wasn't the one that Mom and Dad were threatening.

But no matter what I could or couldn't have done that day, it doesn’t excuse what I did to Willow in the years since then. When Mom and Dad made me hang out with Boscha and Skara instead of Willow, I tried to stop the girls whenever they teased Willow at first. But after a while, I guess I just got used to it, or I didn’t have the energy anymore. And then I even joined in.

I told myself it was for Willow’s own good. If you’re going to have someone reject you, wouldn’t it make you feel better if you thought they were a big jerk and you wouldn’t want to hang out with them anyway? But Willow's sensitive. I used to think that was weakness.

And maybe that was just an excuse, and the real reason I teased Willow was to fit in with Boscha’s gang and stop them from picking on me. That's pretty bad now that I think of it. I couldn't deal with what I was making Willow deal with every day. And to think I thought she needed to toughen up. I bet if the roles had been reversed, Willow never would've done that to me. And Luz would've never done that in my situation either. She always stands up for her friends and for what's right, even if it means getting in trouble.

Or maybe I was trying to convince myself that Willow really wasn’t good enough to be my friend, like Mom and Dad said, because then I wouldn’t feel so bad about not being able to be play with her anymore.

After the inner Willow saw that, she calmed down and said that she thought Willow should keep her memories of me, the good and the bad. I was so happy to hear her say that, not just because I'd be spared, but because it meant she didn't see the entirety of our relationship as something she'd be better off without anymore.

After that, we fixed all of Willow’s memories and got out of there. I’m so happy Willow’s OK! I don’t know how I would’ve been able to live with myself if I’d done any permanent damage.

I didn’t feel like I belonged there, so I slipped out, but before I did, Willow sounded like she might forgive me someday, and maybe someday we could even be friends again.

I told the inner Willow that I’d never let Boscha and her gang pick on her again, and I mean it, even if it means I’ll become a social outcast. I don’t care what they think or how they treat me anymore. It’s the least I can do.

I feel really ashamed about what I did today, and sad about what’s happened between Willow and me, but also I feel like a weight’s been lifted off of me now that she knows the truth, and that I’ve decided to stop caring about what Boscha and the others think of me. And it feels good knowing that Willow and I might become friends again someday.

The only other thing is when we exited Willow's brain, Luz was holding my hand, which– what am I talking about? How can I possibly think of romance with everything else that’s happened!? Besides, the only times I’ve felt this way towards Luz have been in intense, emotional experiences like this. I’m sure they’ll stop once things are back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty intense entry. Amity's very self-aware and contrite in this, especially compared to her first few entries. Although she realizes that she has romantic feelings towards Luz now, the focus is on her relationship with Willow.


	12. Enchanting Grom Fright (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Enchanting Grom Fright" as described in Amity's diary, part 1.
> 
> This assumes Amity made an entry after being chosen Grom Queen but before she meets Luz in the woods.

Well the thing I was worried about happened. Who would’ve ever guessed there would come a day when I’d want to get turned down for an honorific? But I desperately wanted someone else to be picked as Grom Queen.

But no, it was me. But to explain why I’m so distraught at the thought of facing Grom, I have to explain what my greatest fear is. And to do that, I have to explain how I feel about Luz.

I really like Luz. And I really want to be her friend. Especially after everything that happened in Willow's brain, I was feeling really bad about myself. But Luz's kindness and the fact that she still wanted to be my friend after seeing all of that made me feel better.

But I also have romantic feelings towards Luz. I’ve written about it a couple times already, and I thought they were just temporary things brought on by dramatic situations, but they’re not going away and it's time to stop denying it.

So with Grom coming up, I thought I might ask her to go with me. I could never make a big, dramatic show of it like some people do, but I thought I could just give her a little note, and that way I’d be able to play it off like I just meant I wanted to go with her as a friend depending on her reaction. I even wrote the note. But I just couldn’t quite bring myself to give it to her.

It’s not because of what people might say about it. I really don’t care about that kind of thing anymore. The only person’s opinion I care about is Luz’s. And I’m afraid that she’ll say no. I don’t even know whether she likes girls that way or not. But if she said no for that reason, I’d be disappointed, but I'd be able to live with it.

What worries me is that she’s seen me do some pretty bad things, things she’d never do. She’s so kind and brave. Looking back at some of my old entries, I realize how mean I was to her the first few times we met. Did I tell you that she told me she'd been hiding in the bushes that day I first saw her when she pretended to be Willow’s abomination? That means that her very first impression of me ever was making fun of Willow, her best friend. And even after that, I haven’t always been the best friend I could’ve been. Luz isn’t the type to hold a grudge, but surely she remembers.

And just today Luz bumped into me in the hallway and I blurted out “watch it, nitwit,” without even thinking about it. Oh, why did I have to do that? I guess it was just habit. After leaving Willow's mind, I felt like I'd changed and would be a completely different person from now on. But I guess things don't work that way.

When I saw it was Luz, I said I was sorry, and she didn’t even mention it. That’s the kind of slight I never would’ve let slide before I’d met Luz. But she’s not like that. Honestly, I’m not even sure whether she ran into me or I ran into her. I was pretty distracted.

Of course, I couldn’t give my note to her right then. I'm just glad she didn't see it. She even picked up the note to hand back to me when I’d dropped it, and as much as I like her, you know she has some issues with respecting people’s privacy. But, luckily, I grabbed the note back from her before she saw what it was.

It was right at that moment that it was announced that I’d be Grom Queen. Meaning Grom would transform into Luz rejecting me, and the entire school would see it! The whole school would see that I, the top student, had a greatest fear that was so frivolous. Not flunking out of school or failing a test or being rejected by the Emperor’s Coven, but being rejected by someone I was asking out! And that would include Ed and Em and all the teachers! And Luz too.

But it’s not just the embarrassment. I don’t know how I’ll react when I see Grom transform into the image of Luz rejecting me. It would be one thing if she didn't want to date me, but what if after learning how I feel about her, she didn’t even want to be my friend anymore? Or what if she felt that way after I slipped up and did something mean one too many times?

I feel like without Luz, my life would go back to how it was before I met her, and I don’t want that. I was so lonely and unhappy, more than I'd ever even realized until the past few weeks.

Luz actually cheered for me that I’d been picked. Isn’t that ironic? She didn’t even know what Grom was or about Grometheus, the fear bringer, until I told her about it. She suggested that I ask Principal Bump to pick someone else. Normally, I’d never try to get out of something the principal expected of me, so the fact that I actually went to talk to him shows just how worried I am. But, of course, he said no.

The thing is, if I could just work up the courage to ask Luz out, then getting rejected by her wouldn’t be my greatest fear anymore, and Grom would turn into something else. But if I were able to do that, I guess facing Grom wouldn’t be such a frightening prospect in the first place.

I don't know what I'm going to do. Maybe I'll go spend some time in the woods just to be alone and think about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Amity has definitely realized her romantic interest in Luz, but given how genuinely happy she is later in the episode when Luz says she'll go to Grom with her as a friend and the difference between how Amity acts around Luz in this episode vs. "Wing It Like Witches", I chose to also put a lot of emphasis on how much importance Amity places on her friendship with Luz.


	13. Enchanting Grom Fright (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Enchanting Grom Fright" as described in Amity's diary, part 2.
> 
> This assumes that Amity writes an entry after running into Luz in the woods but before helping her train at the Owl House.

I can’t believe it! I was in the woods when I ran into Luz! Or rather she ran into me. And when she saw how upset I was, she offered to take my place as Grom Queen!

Luz really is incredible! She’s like a hero out of one of my books, but in real life! I’m so relieved!

Except… Luz is still just starting to learn magic, and she didn’t even know about Grom until tonight. Is she really ready for this? I can’t let her go into an impossible battle just so I don’t get embarrassed! You know how Luz jumps into things she’s not ready for without a second thought. I admire that about her, but it’s still liable to get her in trouble. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to Luz, not to mention how important it is that Grom not be set free to terrorize (literally!) the rest of the Boiling Isles.

Maybe I shouldn't let Luz do this for me, but she seemed so eager to help. And if she wants to do it so much, and I'm dreading it so much, is it really so bad to let her take my place? It would just be so easy.

Maybe Luz really is the perfect person to take on Grom. She’s practically fearless! Anyway, Ed and Em have agreed to help me train her at the Owl House, so I'd better get going.


	14. Enchanting Grom Fright (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Enchanting Grom Fright" as described in Amity's diary, part 3.
> 
> This assumes Amity made an entry after helping Luz train but before going to Grom.

I’ve got to be quick because I have to start getting ready for Grom soon. I want to look my best for Luz. And everyone else too, I mean. People judge you based on your appearance.

Anyway, I helped Luz train at the Owl House, and she kind of got on my nerves by not taking things seriously, although maybe I was just still annoyed by that weird owl tube thing in the house’s door. I hope that thing’s learned not to mess with me again!

At first Luz was coming up with all these weird things she was afraid of like milk and humans trapped in cats’ bodies. Which is pretty creepy now that I think about it. Oh great, like I needed another thing to be afraid of!

Anyway, I told her to dig deeper, and it turns out she’s afraid of being seen as inadequate by her mentor. Boy, can I relate to that.

We ran out of time, and I can’t say I think she’s ready, but she’s surprised me before! Oh, I just hope everything turns out OK!


	15. Enchanting Grom Fright (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Enchanting Grom Fright" as described in Amity's diary, part 4.

Wow, I had the most amazing Grom night ever! This was seriously the best night of my life!

That might be surprising after my last entry. I was pretty worried before the big fight. And so was Luz when I saw her. She was wearing this weird suit with a skirt or a tutu on under it or something. Who else but Luz would’ve thought to wear something like that? But it looked nice on her!

I was so full of gratitude. I went over and told her how much I admire her, and how she does things I could never do. That's something I would've never been able to admit to someone else a few weeks ago.

And then she went to face Grom. At first, she was doing really well! I even thought she was going to win.

But then Grom turned into her mom. I guess this whole time she’s been on the Boiling Isles without her mom knowing, and it was really weighing on her. She ran away, and I felt terrible! So I ran after her.

And while I was running, I thought about how Luz had fixed things when I'd messed up Willow's brain, and how she'd saved me from the Greater Basilisk, and how she'd shown up when I was facing the Slitherbeast (even if that one was her fault to begin with), and how she'd shown up as Luzura in the library, and I realized that I'd come to view Luz as kind of my hero, not in the sense that I looked up to her, although I do in some ways, but in the sense that she's always coming to my rescue.

And maybe not just from danger, but from my own loneliness and unhappiness.

So when Luz offered to face Grom for me, I'd been so willing to let her come to my rescue again.

But Luz isn't my hero! Or at least she's not just my hero. She's her own person with her own problems she has to deal with. And I can't expect her to solve my problems too, even if she'll jump to do just that if you give her half a chance.

So I apologized to Luz and finally did what I should’ve done from the start: face Grom. No one else was around, so embarrassment wasn't an issue. Really, it was never the main issue. It turned into my worst fear and tore up my note asking Luz to Grom. Or rather it tore off the part where I’d addressed it to her.

And it really hurt. More than I thought it would, to be honest.

Luz didn’t seem to realize that Grom had turned into her. It was more of a nondescript figure. So maybe my worst fear wasn’t getting rejected just by Luz but getting rejected in general?

Luz picked up the part of the note asking whether I’d go to Grom with her, and I was worried she’d think less of me for having that as my greatest fear. But of course she didn't! She was really sweet! Without any hesitation, she offered to go with me to Grom “instead”, ironically, and any doubts or fears I had at that moment just vanished away!

Luz meant she'd go with me as a friend, but I just felt reassured that Luz cared so much about making me feel better. And suddenly I felt so silly ever thinking Luz might want to stop being friends with me no matter what she thinks of me romantically. She’s so kind and understanding, and even if I'm not perfect, she'd never reject me. So I guess even when I wasn't expecting it of her, Luz did come to my rescue one more time after all.

Then I asked her to dance with me!

Dancing with Luz was unlike anything I've ever experienced! We were perfectly in sync, and we cast our spells together and defeated Grom easily. It didn't have any power over either of us anymore.

It was like we were made for each other!

Luz has learned so many spells and become so powerful! To think there was ever a time when I thought she’d never become a witch! I had such a narrow and rigid view of what could and couldn't be done, and Luz has shown me that so many more things are possible than I’d ever imagined!

Honestly, even if I’d done the right thing and faced Grom to begin with, I don’t know whether I could’ve defeated it alone. But when I’m with Luz, I feel like I can do things I never could have done before.

After that, we were both crowned Grom Queen! Luz asked me whom it was that I’d wanted to ask out, and maybe that would've been the perfect time to tell her that it was her. That's probably what would've happened in a book. ~~And she would've said yes and then we'd~~

But I couldn’t tell her, at least not right then! I mean, look at everything that had just happened! Can you really blame me for wanting a few moments before adding something on top of all that?

So I just told her it wasn’t important. Then the whole school came out and cheered for us and carried us all the way back to the dance floor!

After that, everything was just a big party without any problems! Even Boscha and Skara were just having fun without feeling the need to pick on anyone else for a change. Well, unless you count Skara and her date doing some aggressive photobombing.

I even spent some time with Willow, and I don't know whether she considers me a friend yet, but it seems like we can be friendly with each other again.

She was with her little friend Augustus, who likes to be called Gus now. It’s a human nickname Luz gave him. He told me this story about how he'd tried to bring Luz in to school back when she was still banned to maintain his place in his Human Appreciation Society and all the trouble that ensued. I love hearing stories about Luz. I remembered hearing rumors about some trouble going on in detention that day, but back then I didn't care; I thought those kids were worthless and beneath me. Of course, it was Luz who'd ended up proving me wrong about that with the Greater Basilisk.

Gus mentioned that he'd told Luz that her ban had been lifted and taken down Luz's banned posters so she wouldn't see them. I wonder whether he might still have some. And whether he might give me one.

Eda was there as a chaperone. I wonder what Miss Lilith would’ve thought of that. To think that I’d ever spend so much time around someone wanted by the law! Still, now that I’ve gotten to know her a little, I can’t help but wonder, if someone like her is an outlaw, maybe the law’s the problem?

She’d brought her little demon, King, with her. I half-expected him to demand a cupcake from me, but it seems like he’s completely forgotten about our encounter at the covention, which is good because I wouldn't want any bad blood between me and any of Luz's friends.

Luz was taking a picture when she spotted me and grabbed me, Willow, and Gus to get into it with her. I had so many butterflies in my stomach! I’m going to keep that picture with me forever along with the Grom Queen tiara!

Oh, I sound so silly! But it was nice to just relax and have some fun for once without anything to worry about!

The only thing is, Luz had a lot of fun, but every so often she seemed kind of melancholy. Maybe she was still thinking about her mom.

And I guess there’s one other thing. I was thinking about how fearless Luz is. OK, she’s not exactly fearless. She did need my help defeating Grom. But she’s way more courageous and willing to take risks than I am. Which means that if she felt towards me anything at all like what I feel towards her, she wouldn't be like me. She wouldn’t hesitate to tell me for a second. Which means that she doesn’t feel that way about me.

But that’s OK! I had so much fun going to Grom with her as friends! That’s all I need.

No matter what happens, I’ll never forget this night as long as I live!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the happiest I've had a chance to write Amity, which was a lot of fun and cathartic after all these entries! This is a culmination for Amity in some respects, but there's still plenty more to come from her.
> 
> I almost never care about romance in fiction, but I was immediately drawn to Lumity, and not only because of how important it is for representation. Describing Luz through Amity's eyes gave me a better idea of why their relationship means so much to me and and so many others.
> 
> I invented the bit about Gus and Amity discussing the events of "Something Ventured, Someone Framed", but you can ignore that if you prefer without it changing anything.


	16. Wing It Like Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wing It Like Witches" as described in Amity's diary.

So much happened today! I confronted Boscha once and for all, played grudgby again for the first time in so long, broke my leg! But out of all that, the first thing I want to talk about is Luz!

I don’t understand it! I knew I was interested in Luz romantically before Grom, but I was still able to talk to her normally. But ever since that night, every time I run into Luz, I just get nervous and turn into a blithering mess.

I’ve never been like that before! Amity Blight is always calm, cool, and confident, even when she’ talking to the first person she’s ever ~~fallen in love with~~ started having romantic feelings towards. Amity Blight doesn’t act like a nervous wreck! But I guess Amity Blight does act that way around Luz. Which means that I act that way around Luz. Oh no, even when I’m just writing about Luz I start babbling!

This morning was the start of grudgby season, which of course means Boscha was in rare form. She’s used to getting 100% of the attention when grudgby season starts, so she got upset when she saw Willow getting even the slightest bit of the attention she thinks rightfully belongs to her. Willow was making these cute little vegetable friends for everyone. She was so happy and confident! It made me happy to see, but also kind of sad seeing how much of an effect that the bullying has had on her all these years.

Boscha made some remark about how Willow’s only friends were plants, so I thought this was my chance to defend Willow like I’d promised I would. But I just made a mess of things. I went to Boscha and basically told her to grow up, thinking that that would put her in her place. And maybe under normal circumstances it would have. But Boscha and I haven’t really been hanging out for a while, and I’ve been hanging out more with Willow instead. And I’ve been trying to be nicer to people, which of course Boscha just perceives as weakness. Plus, she’s all fired up for grudgby season. And maybe I crossed a line by insulting her in public like that instead of just privately.

Why was my first instinct to cut Boscha down? When Luz met me, I was kind of a bully. OK, not “kind of’ a bully. I was a bully. But she saw past that and tried to befriend me, just like Azura did with her rival Hecate. Admittedly, Luz doesn’t always just kill you with kindness. She did challenge me to a duel, and that's basically what she did with Boscha later. But I guess there’s a difference between challenging someone and just being mean to them.

But I’m not like Luz! Sometimes I just have a mean streak! And does that always have to be a bad thing? Isn’t there any way meanness can ever be channeled into something good? That’s what I thought I was doing by putting Boscha in her place. But all I did was make her pick on Willow relentlessly, and Luz and Gus got caught in the crossfire.

Luz came to me to ask me to help her, and I made a fool of myself, of course, but she didn’t seem to notice. She’s so caring that all she could think about was Willow. I know I promised to never let Boscha pick on Willow again, but when it came down to it, I didn’t know what to do!

But of course, Luz took action immediately, challenging Boscha to a grudgby match even though none of them had ever even played before, with the penalty being that they’d be her target practice if they lost. Luz is always doing things like that! It’s so dumb, but also so courageous. And in the end, I think it did solve the problem.

Luz asked me to join the team, and I really should have. But I just couldn’t bring myself to go on a grudgby field again. Even just watching them train brought back bad memories. And, OK it wasn’t just the memories. The idea of being on the same field as Luz just made my brain go haywire.

Luz trained Gus and Willow until they couldn’t take it anymore. It reminded me of my time as grudgby captain, except I’d actually gotten my teammates seriously hurt. That was the worst thing I’ve ever done in my life. Although, now that I think of it, I used to think of that as the one really bad thing I ever did because it got people physically hurt. And it may have been the only time I’ve ever done that, but I have hurt people emotionally, and that wasn’t on accident.

I reacted to that day by quitting grudgby, but really the problem wasn’t grudgby, was it? I tried that move because I wanted more attention, more accolades. Not all that different from Boscha. And quitting grudgby didn’t stop that. I just channeled that same mentality even more into academics. I’ll always be proud of being top student, but that used to not be enough for me without using that spot to belittle others doing worse in school.

Luz was pretty sad when the others left, so I told her that story. Then she went to Boscha and said she’d forfeit and take Willow’s place as target practice.

Oh Luz, why do you always get yourself into these situations? The thought of Luz getting hurt… I just couldn’t take it! I ran over to Gus and Willow and told them that Luz needed their help. I almost let it slip how I feel about Luz, but I was able to subtly redirect things so they’re none the wiser. Willow came back to the field, and I finally worked up the courage to play grudgby again.

I forgot how much fun playing grudgby was! Even though I was out of practice and Willow and Luz hadn’t even played before, we were holding our own. And I was even able to keep my cool around Luz. I guess having something else to focus on and doing something physical got me out of my head enough to act normal, even when Luz was running and jumping around in that uniform. Oh I can't believe I wrote that!

Luz really got on my nerves though by congratulating Boscha’s teammates every time they scored a goal. Never encourage your opponent in a grudgby match! That’s the first rule of grudgby! Just that little bit of demoralization might’ve made the difference and won us the match! But I guess it’s also what saved the day in the end.

The clock was about to run out, so we tried our last play, the Thorn Vault from The Field of Deadly Fates. The same move that made me quit grudgby. And Luz had tried it to. It’s what made Willow and Gus leave the field earlier. But Willow said she was ready, and this time they pulled it off perfectly!

We would’ve won, but Boscha grabbed the rusty smidge at the last second! I was so mad! I hate losing! And I would’ve gotten it first too, except when Boscha tackled me, she hurt my leg.

But it didn’t really matter after all. The rest of the team was so impressed by how Willow and Luz had played, and probably charmed by someone being nice to them for a change, that they ran over to congratulate them and even offered Willow a spot on the team without even checking with Boscha first! I don’t think Willow’s going to have any trouble from Boscha anymore.

Anyway, my leg was hurt pretty badly. I thought my getting flustered whenever I talk to Luz was just a phase, and that during the grudgby match I’d gotten over it. But then she offered to carry me to the nurse’s office! I mean, how was I supposed to keep my composure after that?! I tried to tell her no, but of course she didn’t listen. She said “scoop” in the cutest way and just picked me up. It was so romantic! Like something out of one of my books!

Except I’m just projecting romance onto what happened. Luz was just being her normal kind, selfless self. She would’ve done the same for anyone who’d gotten hurt. It was really nice of her to carry me to the nurse’s office though. I mean, she did have to put me down halfway there, but she let me lean on her like a sort of human crutch the rest of the way.

After I got my leg set in a cast, I visited the Owl House again, even though it meant seeing that annoying bird tube that comes out of the door. I thought that after what I did to it last time it would stay away from me, but instead it swept me up. The nerve! But it set me down next to Luz, so I didn’t mind so much.

It was so warm and fun there! I wish home was like that, although things are pretty good between Ed and Em and me now. I really felt at home there, the way I do in my little room at the library, except with other people. I can’t wait to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last substantial entry until season 2 since Amity doesn't show up much in future episodes. If you'd prefer to end things on a more conclusive note for now, you could stop reading here if you want, but I hope you'll come back once season 2 starts.


	17. Extra: Witch's Apprentice Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extra idea I had based on the Witch's Apprentice game, which has relics from each episode. The third relic is the top student badge, which is described as "A glittering emblem of academic prowess at Hexside, signaling intellectual dominion over all other students. Amity Blight is literally the only person who cares about it."

Once I got home from the Owl House, I checked my scroll, and I had a message from Boscha saying "Just so you know, literally no one cares about the top student badge except you."

What?! That's so ridiculous! EVERYONE cares about the top student badge! I mean, it tells you who's the top student!

Boscha's just sore that I joined Willow's team in grudgby. But it's pretty pathetic that the best she could come up with was such a ridiculous lie that no one cares about the top student badge. Everyone cares about it!

I mean, they do... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had Amity talk about being top student a lot, and when I saw that description in the game, I was amused at the idea that Amity used to go around feeling superior to other students over something they don't even care about.
> 
> It invents an event, Boscha telling Amity no one cares about the top student badge except her, so you can ignore this whole entry if you prefer, but that seems like something Boscha would say to get under Amity's skin. Amity's grown a lot, but she can still have her foibles. And just because she's learned not to use her top student status to belittle others doesn't mean she can't be proud of that accomplishment and assume that everyone else must care about it as much as she does.


	18. Agony of a Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Agony of a Witch" as Amity might've described it in her diary.

With all the excitement of the grudgby match, I forgot that the field trip to the Emperor’s Castle was coming up and didn’t realize that I’d have to miss it because of my leg! I can’t believe it! Of all the times to get hurt!

I've been spending the whole day studying. Who cares whether I can go see the Emperor's Castle on a field trip? If I study enough, I'll be able to see it whenever I want, like Miss Lilith.

I can't wait to hear all about it from Luz and the others.


	19. Young Blood, Old Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Young Blood, Old Souls" as described in Amity's diary.

I can't believe it, I was watching the news on my crystal ball when they announced that Eda's been caught and is going to be petrified! There hasn't even been a petrification in my entire lifetime!

It just doesn't seem right! They said it was because she refused to join a coven and attacked a coven leader. I can't help but think that if she attacked a coven leader, there must have been a good reason. And does refusing to join a coven really justify petrification?

I feel like a fool. Surely I always knew this would happen eventually. Did I really think Eda could evade the law forever? The way Luz talks about her, if anyone could do it, she could.

But no one can do it.

What did I think would happen? That I could keep visiting the Owl House while still training to be in the Emperor's Coven? That this would never come to a head?

And if not joining a coven is worthy of petrification, what's going to happen to Luz? She's trying to learn all types of magic. Is she going to refuse to join a coven too?

Oh Luz. How must she be feeling about this? She's so loyal to her friends. She must be in agony.

As selfish as it is to think about this kind of thing at a time like this, I can't help but wish that Luz had come to me about this.

What is Luz going to do? She's always jumping into dangerous situations that she's not ready for. But this isn't Grom or a grudgby match. This is the Emperor we're talking about! Surely even Luz wouldn't try to face the Emperor. Would she?

Oh Luz, what are you going to do?

What am I going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an intense finale and wonderful first season! It really got me excited for season 2! I'm going to miss having The Owl House to look forward to each week for a while.
> 
> Presumably Amity also saw the later events of the episode, but I think I need to see more of Amity in season 2 before I can write about her reactions to all that, so this might end up being just part 1 of this episode and might itself change.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this! I've never written fan fiction before or had an account on this site, so I didn't know what to expect, but everyone's been so nice and supportive; The Owl House must have some of the best fans in the world!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I hope you'll keep reading once season 2 starts!


End file.
